


The Sky Empress

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, space ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Bedelia had made her place of the top of hierarchy.





	The Sky Empress

It was long ago after the collapsing of the earth, humanity was living on huge ships on the border of Mars, living as satellite was not the comfortable idea, the lack of sun was a burden, the lack of days too. But at the time they had done their best in the time they had. And if anything, the ships were design as a temporal solution while Mars was Terra-formatted. But the machines were tacking time and nobody currently living on the ships would see their results.

Bedelia had managed to get herself into of the chain of command, at first as a counsellor, then a magistrate, a senator and soon enough she had taken the main chair and given herself the title of sky empress. Nobody had stopped her, she had made sure to present her better face to anyone and made friends in high places. She had managed to made herself some sort of army, men and women that had been under her care and that would fight for her.

For more than ten years her reign had not been discussed, but the spark of a rebellion had been lit. They were some rumours going on on the ship: a couple were sabotaging her power and her aura to the passengers. They seemed to have found some pretty compromising news on her, about when she used to be a therapist. She had get some difficulties with a patient of her at the time, the man had ended dead, swallowing his own tongue. Well, at least, that was what the report was saying. In the fact, he had tried to grab her to make her see his point, but knowing his habit to violence she had over reacted, leading him to fall, his trachea scrunched under her hands. An accident that was it, but it seems that not everybody was seeing that her way. Her empire was starting to scramble, so she asked an old friend of her, Hannibal a fellow talker, to investigate the rumours.

It ended up being a disaster… Hannibal ended up being one of the ones sapping her reputation on the first place. She had no idea why he did that but fact is, he succeeded… She went down in fire, losing a leg in the process as a punishment. But it wasn’t the end of it, he took the crown after her and do consolidate his power throw her on space.


End file.
